


TW Tumblr Comment Fics

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Buzz Cut Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: In August I asked for some prompts and am now posting the Teen Wolf ones here:1.  Sterek, Nightclub AU, new employee tries to get Stiles fired, not knowing that he's the owner's favorite/partner2.  marriage proposal to thomas rhett's "die a happy man" with sterek or scydia! :) during the concert or not, just based on the song :) :)3.  Sterek, "We're divorced but we still hook-up with an ill-advised frequency"4.  Teen Wolf/Leverage fusion - Stiles is Parker, Lydia is Hardison, Derek is Eliot, Scott is Nate. Allison is Sophie. And Kira is sweet sweet kind hearted Maggie. Peter would be Sterling5.  Scerek and saying goodbye?





	

1.

Derek groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses as he reviewed the books for the last week.  He’d had to go to Portland for a week to assist with some negotiations between river nymphs and clan of mermaids that had decided to make their home in the rivers there.  It had been tense, but he’d made sure that everything was set before he left, making sure there was someone in place to play intermediary in case anything came up.

He’d flown back and had to immediately go to the office and catch up.  He couldn’t wait to get home and just sleep.

“Mr. Hale?”

Derek glanced up, nudging his glasses with the knuckle of his index finger.  “Mr. Raeken, what can I do for you?”

“I know I just started,” Theo said. “But I just thought I should bring something to your attention.  I mean, I know you really care about your club and want Nemeton to be really successful.”

Derek just barely held back the eye roll - Raeken was a bit of a brown-noser.

“What is it?” Derek said.

“I … I caught Stilinski skimming.”

That got Derek’s attention.  “That’s a very serious accusation,” he said.

“I know,” Theo said.  “Which is why I wanted to come talk to you.”

Derek nodded and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Stiles’ number.  “Stilinski, come to my office,” he said.  When they were at work, they kept things professional.  Poor Theo had no idea what he’d done, trying to accuse Derek’s partner of stealing.

“Yeah, boss?”

The door to the office opened and Derek had to bite back his groan as he boyfriend stepped inside.  Sometime in the week he’d been gone, Stiles had gotten rid of his longish locks and was sporting the buzzcut he’d had when they first met.

“Mr. Raeken here has accused you of skimming and since you have the right to question your accuser, I thought you’d like to do just that,” Derek said.

“Well, Theo’s full of shit and is just trying to get me out because I’m Nemeton’s favorite bartender,” Stiles said.  “He just doesn’t like being second best.”

“I saw what I saw!” Theo said.

“You didn’t and even Erica would be able to tell you I don’t skim!” Stiles said.

“My partner is right,” Derek said.

“Your … partner?” Theo looked confused.

“Stiles is my partner,” Derek replied.  “We keep our relationship professional at work.”  He saw the blood drain from Theo’s face and chuckled softly.  “Get your stuff and go.  You’re fired.”

Stiles stepped out of the way to let Theo out, then turned and found Derek right in front of him.

“Welcome home,” Stiles murmured.

Derek hummed softly and leaned in, rubbing his cheek against the top of Stiles’ head.  “When?  Why?” he whispered, running his hands over Stiles buzzcut.

“Y-yesterday,” Stiles whispered.  “Ghoul gore is caustic and I got some in my hair.”  He leaned against Derek, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder.  “How’d negotiations go?”

“Everything’s fine,” Derek murmured, still stroking Stiles’ hair.  “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Stiles replied softly.  “And when the club’s closed for the night, you can take me home and show me how much you missed me.”

* * *

2.

“Can we have a repeat of last night?” Lydia called as she stepped through the front door of hers and Scott’s apartment in the heart of San Francisco.  “Because I just want to sit on the couch and sip some wine.”

She stopped just inside the door and looked around, smiling when she saw the dimmed lights, the table light with candles, her favorite meal plated and ready to go, and music playing softly in the background.

“I was thinking of something a bit different,” Scott murmured, crossing the apartment and taking her purse and her briefcase before kissing her cheek sweetly.

“It’s not our anniversary, it’s not my birthday,” Lydia said, letting Scott take her things and lead her over to the table.

“I know,” Scott replied.

“You’re just full of surprises,” Lydia murmured, taking the large glass of wine Scott offered here.

“Mmmhmm,” Scott hummed, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s cheek before sitting down next to her to eat dinner.

Dinner was eaten in companionable silence, which was okay with Lydia.  She enjoyed that she and Scott could just sit together and not have to fill the silence with chatter.  Everyone had said that what was between wouldn’t last.  But a bond had formed between the two of them, it sparked the moment they’d entered Stiles’ mind together to save him from the Nogitsune.  The spark grew, the bond grew, and by the time they had graduated high school, neither one of them could deny what was between the two of them.

Lydia had moved to San Francisco first; she’d always wanted to live there and the travel time to Stanford wasn’t too terrible.  She’d buried herself in her studies, working towards her major in mathematics, towards that Fields Medal.

But Scott was never far from her mind.

He showed up a year later, with just a few bags.  Derek had returned and Scott had given the protection of Beacon Hills to him while Scott went to school.

Lydia welcomed him happily and it was like he had always been there.

“Deep thoughts?” Scott asked, kissing her cheek as he cleared the table.

“Deep and meaningful,” Lydia said, smiling up at Scott.  “Still not going to give me an explanation for all this?”

“Nope,” Scott replied.  He reached for a little control and turned up the music.

_ Baby last night, was hands down … _

Lydia smiled wider and let Scott pull her to her feet and tug her into the living room.  She snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

_ If I never get to see the Northern Lights, or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night, oh if all I got, is your hand in my hand, baby I would die a happy man _ .

“Marry me?” Scott whispered.

Lydia stopped moving and looked up at Scott, shocked.

“Not, not right now, but like, in a few years.  After we graduated college, or after I graduate veterinary school and we both have good jobs and -”

Lydia silenced him the best way she knew how.  By kissing him senseless.

* * *

 

3.

“Why did we get divorced again?”  Stiles panted as he flopped onto the bed next to Derek, skin a bit sweaty.

“Because forced monogamy scared the shit out of us?” Derek said.  “Because neither one of us was home enough to make an actual marriage work?”

Stiles groaned and sat up a bit, head on his hand.  “Why you gotta be all logical and shit?” he asked.

“Just telling the truth,” Derek said, leaning up to give Stiles a quick peck on the lips.  “You’re always out of town helping with mystical emergencies -”

“And you’re always travelling and helping other packs get organized,” Stiles replied.  “Marriage just wasn’t our scene, I guess?”

“I guess,” Derek replied, grunting when he felt Stiles drop on top of him.  “So, what is this, then?”

“This, what?”

“What are we doing?” Derek asked.  “I mean, we were married but now we’re just … what?”

“Well, we were just having sex,” Stiles said mischievously.

“You know what I mean,” Derek replied.  “Everyone’s been asking me.  Scott, Lydia, even Chris.”

“Why is Chris invested in our relationship?” Stiles asked.  “And we can tell them to mind their own business, which is what I always do.”  He wrapped his arms around Derek and snuggled in close.  “For now, I say nap.”

Derek sighed, but wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him close.  Their relationship, whatever it was, clearly wasn’t perfect.  And while they obviously weren’t marriage material, they were happier when they were together.

“I guess we’ll just figure it out as we go, huh?” Derek murmured.

Stiles’ response was a loud snore.

* * *

 

4.

“Dammit Lydia,” Derek growled as he ran through the warehouse.

“And did we think ‘get out of there quickly’ meant saunter your way out?” Lydia replied through the comm.  “No, it meant run like hell.”

“Guys, quicker please,” Scott called over the comms.  “Limited time before Peter -”

“Before Peter discovers you’re here?  Too late.”

Scott McCall sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  “And the day was going so well,” he said.  “Peter, I would say it’s nice to see you but I’d be lying.”

“Oh come now, I know you missed me,” Peter said.  “You and your crew, motley as they are.”

“Like hell we missed you,” Stiles said, dropping down from the ceiling and landing at Scott’s side.  

“He does come around like a bad penny,” Allison commented from Scott’s other side.

“Just five more minutes and we would’ve been gone,” Scott muttered.

“I can still do some damage,” Lydia called from her desk.  “Just give me a second … “

“No,” Scott said.  “Derek’s already on his way with the katana that was stolen from Kira -”

“Aww, helping out your ex, how sweet,” Peter replied.

“And as soon as he’s back we’re gone,” Scott finished, watching Peter intently.  “Lydia will do a wipe and no one, except Peter, will know we were here.  And Peter’s not going to tell anyone we were here on this job.”

“And why won’t I tell anyone?” Peter said.  “I’m sure there are plenty of people who want to know where your team is.”

“Because if you do, I’ll find out and come find you,” Derek said as he entered the room, tossing the katana to Scott, who caught it while still watching Peter.  “And we both know how that will go.”

“My favorite nephew,” Peter said.  “I was so surprised to find you’d joined this band of thieves, headed by a former white knight.  Not your style at all.”

“I live to rebel,” Derek deadpanned.

“Of course you do,” Peter replied.  “All right, perhaps I will keep this little job to myself.”

“You’d better,” Stiles snapped.  “You have a really nice apartment, Hale.  I could be in and out in minutes and you’d never know.  Still have that Monet?  And the Degas?”

“And I could do wonders to your credit,” Lydia said.  “Or I could just have you declared dead.  Your choice.”

“And that is why you won’t tell anyone where we are,” Scott said.  “You might think yourself scary, but not as scary as the five of us.”

* * *

 

5.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Melissa said, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

Scott rolled his eyes and gave his mom a hug.  “Mom, it’s going to be fine,” he said.

“You’re leaving,” Melissa replied.

“For two weeks,” Scott replied, kissing her cheek.  “It’s called a honeymoon and it’s not like you won’t be able to get a hold of me.”

“Mrs. McCall -” Derek started.

“Call me Mom or Melissa.”

“Melissa,” Derek said, “we’re going to be completely reachable.  You can call us whenever.  Just mind the time difference and if we don’t answer … we’ll call back.”

“Derek,” Scott said, covering his face with his hands.

“What?” Derek asked innocently.  “We could be travelling, or have our phones silenced for some reason.  It wasn’t really a sex thing.”

Melissa snorted.  “Oh boys,” she said.  “Just come back safe.”

“Promise,” Scott said.

“It’s a honeymoon, we’re not going to Europe to battle another werewolf pack,” Derek promised.

“With you two, I never know what’s going to happen,” Melissa said, then sighed.  “All right, Dr. and Mr. Hale-McCall, go.  Enjoy your honeymoon.  And leave your hotel room a couple of times, huh?”

“Mo-om!”

 


End file.
